Blissful Sin
by Grey Cho
Summary: Apakah kehidupan bisa didaur ulang? [AU]


Dunia telah menciptakan sebuah proyek baru untuk menghentikan kekacauan. Dalam kurun waktu tertentu, sebuah organisasi akan melakukan tindakan pembersihan. Manusia yang termasuk dalam golongan bersih hanya akan mendapat penanganan, yakni penghapusan ingatan, terkecuali ingatan keluarga dan pengetahuan. Manusia yang tergolong jahat akan dibunuh, tubuh mereka nantinya akan dipergunakan untuk keperluan lain.

Penduduk lebih sering menyebut tindakan ini dengan "mendaur ulang dunia". Mereka yang percaya bahwa tindakan tersebut dilakukan demi kebaikan umat manusia akan menganggap bahwa metode daur ulang adalah "dosa yang terberkahi".

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU

SasuHina

 **Blissful Sin**

Tujuh tahun merupakan masa yang panjang. Napas demi napas yang terembuskan, musim yang mati satu per satu, dan mentari yang timbul-tenggelam tanpa henti mengganti waktu. Selama itu pula, pemuda beratribut nama Uchiha Sasuke hanya merekam darah, bau anyir, dan teriakan dalam otaknya. Senapan dan pedang yang pernah ditanggalkan, layaknya kedua benda tersebut adalah bagian dari diri sang pemuda. Tujuh tahun itu pula dia mengenal seorang rekan kerja yang tak pernah absen mendampingi aksinya.

Organisasi Taka memiliki beberapa divisi. Sasuke termasuk dalam divisi yang melakukan aksi pembunuhan massal terhadap manusia dengan rapor kehidupan buruk. Orang jahat yang menurut khalayak patut dibasmi. Dalam melaksanakan misi, divisi Sasuke dibantu oleh divisi lain yang berisi sekumpulan manusia penikmat ilmu pengetahuan. Pemilik otak cerdas yang bahkan mampu menciptakan alat untuk mengatur ingatan manusia. Salah satu di antara genius itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata yang tak lain merupakan rekan kerja Sasuke.

Keduanya telah melanglang buana ke beragam destinasi, menemui target mereka. Sasuke adalah saksi yang menyaksikan tangan-tangan dingin itu mencuri ingatan manusia dan Hinata adalah saksi ketika sang pemuda merenggut nyawa tiap target. Mereka adalah duet yang kejam di zamannya, memikul beban mengentaskan kekacauan dari sebuah gagasan yang tercetus bertahun-tahun silam. Mereka merendam diri mereka dalam pekerjaan ini tanpa paksaan. Mereka mengisi borang pendaftaran atas kendali diri mereka sendiri. Demi masa depan, katanya. Demi membela kebenaran, katanya.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto. Dunia ini telah mengutus kami berdua untuk melenyapkanmu demi keberlanjutan manusia yang lebih baik." Uchiha Sasuke menarik pedang dari sarung dan mengacungkannya di depan wajah seorang pemuda pirang.

"Menyerahlah."

Dengusan terdengar. Pemuda berkulit sawo matang turut meraih sesuatu dari sakunya. Dua pistol telah berada di antara genggaman sang target. Namun, safir tidak menemukan keraguan di mata oniks yang tengah menatapnya datar.

Tubuh Naruto bergerak mundur, diarahkan moncong pistol ke arah sang pemuda lain di hadapannya. Dengan lincah, Sasuke merunduk, menghindari peluru yang melesat. Dua peluru menancap lalu menancap ke dinding di belakang sang Uchiha. Naruto tidak tunggu lama. Dia kembali menarik pelatuk di tangannya, menghujani sang lawan dengan tembakan bersahutan. Beberapa tembakan berhasil mengenai bahu dan paha Sasuke, melambatkan pergerakannya.

Naruto memanfaatkan situasi untuk melabuhkan tendangan ke pipi Uchiha, menghempaskan tubuhnya. Sasuke melirik jam yang terpasang di tangan, menghela napas ketika waktu berlalu terasa begitu cepat hari ini. Ada banyak target yang menanti dan sang pemuda tahu bahwa dia harus berhenti bermain-main. Kondisi Uchiha terimpit karena senapan kesayangannya tengah dalam perbaikan. Shikamaru ingin memodifikasi senjata andalan pemuda oniks dan membuat Sasuke tak berpikir dua kali untuk menyerahkan senjata tersebut. Sedikit menyesal, Sasuke tidak merasa gentar.

Sebagai imbalan telah menyerahkan senjata untuk diperbaiki, Sasuke mendapatkan kompensasi khusus dari Shikamaru. Uchiha tentu tidak bodoh. Posisinya sebagai bagian divisi aksi bukanlah didasarkan pada intelektualitas yang kurang, melainkan karena sang pemuda mendambakan sesuatu yang menantang. Ya, tantangan yang dimaksud adalah pertarungan. Uchiha berlari menuju pintu yang tertutup, memutar kenop pintu, dan membukanya. Safir membulat.

Masih dengan tatapan dingin, Uchiha mengarahkan sebuah benda pada sang korban. Laiknya kelinci yang berhasil diterkam, sang Uzumaki kini tak berkutik. Dia berdiri dalam ketakutan yang tersirat begitu jelas. PGM UR Hecate II. Senapan besar itulah yang kini tersaji di depan Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan senjata ini untuk mangsa kecil. Tidak kukira bahwa kau pun memegang senjata," ujar Sasuke sembari meletakkan senapan tersebut di bahunya. Iris hitam sang pemuda kini menatap Naruto dari balik lensa pembidik. Bibir pemuda pirang itu bergetar, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun, Sasuke telah dan selalu menulikan telinga di depan korbannya. Dia tidak boleh berbelas kasih. Ini misinya. Ini kehidupan yang akan terus dia jalani. Kebimbangan adalah musuh dan oleh karena itu, dia harus melaksanakan misi selekas mungkin.

"Selamat tinggal." Salam terakhir pun diperdengarkan sang pemuda sebelum peluru dari dalam senapan membelah angin.

Tubuh Naruto ambruk. Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang gadis berteriak histeris. Pemilik helai merah muda yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertarungan dari balik kelambu menyeruak keluar. Gadis itu mendekap sosok pemuda yang tak lagi bernyawa, tidak menghiraukan genangan darah yang menodai gaun tidurnya.

"Haruno Sakura," sebut Sasuke, mengingat nama salah satu target yang ada di dalam daftar. "Terlampir sebagai korban. Kau dinyatakan bersih."

Pemuda Uchiha lantas kembali memanggil satu nama sembari melirik ke arah pintu. "Hinata."

Sosok seorang gadis bersurai sebahu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Gadis berjubah putih itu mengangguk ketika bertatapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan berjalan menuju Sakura. Semula, sang gadis berontak ketika Hinata menyentuh pundaknya. Namun, gadis Hyuuga tidak pandang bulu. Toh, setelah ini gadis yang kini meraung itu akan melupakan sosok yang ditangisinya.

Lima jari Hinata mencengkeram lengan Sakura, ujung jarum membius sang gadis. Ketika gadis berambut serupa bunga musim semi tampak lemas, Hinata lantas membuka koper di sisinya, meraih sebuah benda dengan kabel di sana-sini. Sang genius membelitkan sesuatu di kepala Sakura, sontak membuat Sakura berteriak kencang. Kesakitan dan kesedihan. Teriakan itu masuk ke telinga Hinata begitu kencang. Gadis Hyuuga memejamkan mata, menolak melihat tatapan memohon dari targetnya.

"Hidupmu akan lebih baik, Haruno-san. Kau akan kembali pada keluargamu dan melupakan pelaku kejahatan yang telah menculikmu," pesan Hinata.

Saat tubuh Sakura oleng, Hinata sigap menangkapnya. Sasuke menepuk tangan dua kali, mengisyaratkan divisi lain untuk membereskan sisa pekerjaan duo pentolan Taka. Sosok Sakura akan dibawa menuju rumah sakit terdekat, sedangkan sosok Naruto akan dibawa menuju ruang autopsi di markas.

* * *

Sejujurnya, Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah menjadi pemuda yang peka. Semenjak membulatkan tekad untuk menjadi anggota divisi, dia telah membunuh kepekaannya. Hal yang dibutuhkan sang pemuda hanyalah hasrat menghabisi dan ketangkasan dalam mengatasi target. Tidak lebih. Kepekaan adalah akar kebimbangan. Sasuke tidak perlu mempertanyakan apakah pekerjaannya merupakan kebaikan atau kejahatan. Sang pemuda hanya harus menjalaninya. Sama seperti bernapas atau berkedip.

Namun, entah bagaimana, Sasuke selalu menjadi pemuda peka jika dikaitkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Hanya dia seorang yang mengetahui bahwa Hinata tengah demam ketika anggota divisi lain menjawab bahwa sang gadis tampak sehat. Hanya dia seorang yang tahu bahwa Hinata menderita _gasrtritis_ ketika orang lain dari laboratorium menyangka bahwa sang gadis hanya telat makan. Selayang pandang dan Sasuke seperti kamus berjalan yang merinci pribadi seorang Hinata. Kini, hanya dia seorang pula yang menyadari kerisauan sang gadis. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang tengah mengusik pikiran Hinata. Namun, apa? Hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas rekan kerja. Selama tujuh tahun ke belakang, obrolan di antara mereka hanya seputar pekerjaan. Hal-hal yang tergolong privasi dikesampingkan. Pekerjaan menjadi nomor satu.

Aksi Hinata belakangan ini melambat. Biasanya, gadis Hyuuga itu akan bergegas mendatangi target untuk menghapus ingatan mereka. Namun, seminggu ini Hinata akan melamun. Gadis itu akan mematung sampai Sasuke menepuk bahunya. Apa pun itu, Sasuke merasakan firasat tidak enak.

* * *

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKAN KALIAN, BAHKAN SAMPAI AKU MATI! KEBENCIAN INI AKAN TERUS KUBAWA! KALIAN BOLEH MENIPU KAMI DENGAN MENGHAPUS INGATAN KAMI. NAMUN, PERASAAN DAMAI KAMI HANYALAH KEPALSUAN! AKU MENGUTUK PROYEK KONYOL INI DAN KALIAN SEMUA!" Ino, nama sang target, menjerit di depan Hinata ketika sang gadis datang menghampiri. Di dalam pelukan sang gadis pirang, Inoichi terbujur kaku.

Yamanaka Inoichi merupakan manusia yang tergolong kotor dan harus dienyahkan. Manusia yang baru saja dieksekusi oleh sang Uchiha. Kembali, Sasuke mempertanyakan reaksi Hinata yang lambat. Gadis itu tidak menyahut ketika Sasuke memberikan aba-aba. Alhasil, Ino memiliki cukup waktu untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Melihat sang gadis Hyuuga terdiam, terpukul oleh ucapan Ino, Sasuke harus repot-repot membekap mulut gadis cantik tersebut.

"Hinata, lakukan," perintah sang pemuda.

Ino mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Namun, tentu saja kekuatan mereka berdua tidak imbang. Hinata bergegas melancarkan aksi. Gadis itu berlutut di depan Ino. Tangannya cekatan memasang peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Namun, pemilik surai gulita itu membuang muka di depan wajah Ino, enggan berkontak mata dengan iris biru yang tampak terluka.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Hinata. Rasa bersalah terdengar kental dari nada bicaranya.

* * *

Firasat Sasuke membuahkan hasil. Tak berselang lama semenjak eksekusi ayah Ino, surat pengunduran diri dipamerkan gadis Hyuuga di depannya, lengkap dengan senyuman lemah.

"Aku memutuskan berhenti dari pekerjaan ini, Sasuke-kun," terang sang gadis.

"Persepsiku berubah. Aku merasa, apa pun tujuan organisasi ini, perbuatan kita tetaplah perbuatan keji. Kupikir, tak ada dosa yang terberkahi. Dosa tetaplah dosa. Sebuah kesalahan. Aku … tak ingin lagi digentayangi penyesalan."

Oniks membelalak. Dia memandang amplop putih di tangan Hinata. Jika berhenti, nama Hinata otomatis akan terdaftar dalam target daur ulang. Itu artinya … ingatan Hinata seluruhnya akan dihapus, bukan? Ingatan tentang pekerjaan ini dan juga tentang sang pemuda. Uchiha muda tak dapat menghentikan Hinata yang telah berbalik untuk menyampaikan pengunduran dirinya. Dia tak sampai hati untuk mencegah Hinata. Bagaimana caranya untuk mempertahankan sang gadis? Sasuke sendiri saja berpikir bahwa alangkah lebih baik jika Hinata tak lagi ada di sini.

* * *

"Kau siapa?" Iris biru penuh keheranan menyambut Hinata.

Gadis berlensa lavendel menelengkan kepala. "Aku bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seseorang yang ingin datang menjenguk."

Usai mengurus berbagai hal berkenaan dengan keberhentiannya, Hinata meluangkan waktu untuk menyambangi sebuah rumah sakit tempat Ino dirawat. Gadis itu telah melupakan Inoichi dan mendapatkan ingatan palsu bahwa sang ayah memang telah tiada sejak dirinya masih kecil, demikian dengan anggota keluarga Yamanaka lainnya.

"Ini untukmu." Tangan pasi Hinata mengepalkan sebuah benda ke tangan Ino.

"Apa ini? Hadiah?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Kenakanlah!"

 _Hyuuga Hinata menelusuri kediaman Yamanaka, tertinggal di antara barisan. Sasuke memimpin di depan, diikuti beberapa orang yang akan membereskan sisa pekerjaan sang pemuda dan dirinya. Tatkala memandang ruang makan, iris mutiara itu mendapati sebuah benda di atas meja. Gelang anyaman. Hinata tahu bahwa Inoichi merupakan seorang pengrajin dan gemar membuat kerajinan tangan. Dari kalender yang dilingkari di dinding, Hinata pun tahu bahwa sang putri tunggal akan segera merayakan ulang tahunnya. Ironis. Hinata tahu betapa tragisnya perayaan ulang tahun sang Yamanaka muda nanti. Kado penuh cinta dari sang ayah untuk putri semata wayangnya. Kado yang tak akan pernah diberikan sang pria._

Mata Ino berbinar kagum melihat gelang anyaman yang kini terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Sang gadis berterima kasih pada Hinata, melunturkan genangan air di pelupuk mata sang gadis. Hinata menarik tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia mulai saat ini … demi orang-orang yang menyayangimu tanpa kauketahui."

* * *

Satu bulan sejak meninggalkan organisasi, Hinata merasa beban di pundaknya mulai berkurang separuh. Dia tidak lagi didera rasa bersalah seberat yang pernah dirasakannya. Hari demi hari, Hinata bertandang ke berbagai kediaman, menemui orang yang pernah dia hapus ingatannya. Kunjungan sang gadis sekadar memberikan salam, membawa buah tangan, dan mengobrol singkat. Melelahkan memang. Namun, ada kepuasan tersendiri bagi sang gadis ketika melakukannya. Dari pertemuan-pertemuan itulah, Hinata semakin membenarkan ucapan Ino. Kedamaian yang organisasi tawarkan hanyalah kedamaian palsu. Serapi apa pun anggota menyembunyikan fakta, sebrilian apa pun taktik dirancang, kepalsuan adalah buah tipu daya. Mereka telah berdusta. Mereka telah membunuh. Organisasi Taka tak lebih dari organisasi pembunuh dengan topeng merencanakan masa depan yang lebih baik.

Hinata sendiri sesungguhnya ingin mengajak Sasuke terlepas dari organisasi tersebut. Namun, urung. Uchiha secara turun-temurun selalu menjadi bagian dari Taka dan Hinata tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur dalam pilihan hidup Sasuke. Selain itu, kebenaran adalah hal yang gamang. Sesuatu yang abu-abu.

"Aku pulang." Pintu di belakang Hinata menutup perlahan.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan menyambut kedatangan Hinata.

"Selamat datang, Kakak."

Senyuman di bibir Hinata melebar. Gadis itu mengusap kepala gadis yang lebih muda darinya penuh kasih. Ya, paling tidak, kini dia bisa meluangkan saat bersama keluarganya lebih lama.

* * *

Kelabu. Itulah kata yang paling pas untuk menggambarkan suasana hati Sasuke. Siapa sangka bahwa karma memang ada? Siapa sangka bahwa dia telah menelan simalakama dunia? Setengah tahun berselang dari kepergian Hinata, sang pemuda tak pernah absen mengikuti keseharian gadis tersebut. Sasuke menyewa agen untuk mengekori sang gadis dan memperoleh data bahwa Hinata menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkomunikasi dengan korban-korbannya terdahulu. Sesuatu yang tidak masuk dinalar bagi Sasuke.

Buruknya, informasi tersebut pun digali oleh organisasi. Meski pada dasarnya Hinata merupakan golongan bersih, aksi Hinata setengah tahun ini dianggap pelanggaran sehingga sang gadis dipindahkan menjadi golongan kotor. Golongan orang-orang yang akan segera mengecap kematian.

Sasuke masih ingat betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menerima daftar korban yang harus dibereskan. Ada nama Hinata di sana. Mengajukan protes, sang atasan justru memberikan ancaman balik perihal keselamatan anggota Uchiha yang lain, meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa pilihan lain.

Kini, kediaman Hyuuga menyambutnya. Setelah enam bulan, Sasuke akan kembali bertemu dengan Hinata sebagai pemangsa dan hasil buruan. Gadis yang beberapa tahun menemaninya menjalankan misi, kini harus menjadi korbannya. Sasuke mengerling pada sang rekan kerja terbaru, yaitu Toneri dan mengembuskan napas panjang. Pintu kediaman Hyuuga didobrak paksa. Tetangga di sekitar kediaman Hinata telah ditangani tim lain. mereka dibius dan mendapatkan penanganan masing-masing. Hanabi menjadi objek pertama yang Sasuke temui.

"Adiknya?" Gumam Uchiha. Sasuke menyerahkan Hanabi yang telah dipukul di bagian tengkuk sehingga tidak sadarkan diri pada Toneri.

Saat itulah, sosok gadis berambut panjang yang Sasuke rindukan meniti anak tangga, menyongsongnya.

"Hanabi-chan, Kakak sudah menyiapkan bekal untukmu—"

Hinata berdiri terpaku sejenak sebelum menjatuhkan kotak bekal dan hendak berlari menghampiri Hanabi.

Beberapa anggota divisi lain menghalangi Hinata. Lavendel diarahkan pada sang Uchiha, mendesak penjelasan.

"Apakah waktu daur ulang kami sudah tiba, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menenggak _saliva_ , kehilangan penjelasan. Tawa kecil Toneri membuyarkan keheningan. Pemuda berambut putih itu meletakkan Hanabi di _tatami_ dan berdiri menghadap Hinata.

"Begitu rupanya. Seorang pembunuh ternama Taka bisa takluk di depan mantan anggota. Seingatku, kalian berdua rekan, bukan? Ironis sekali."

"Hinata," panggil Toneri. "Kautahu? Kau dimasukkan ke dalam golongan kotor. Itu artinya, kau akan segera menemui ajalmu."

Hyuuga terkesiap. Sasuke berusaha menghentikan ucapan Toneri, tapi gagal. Pemuda itu menjelaskan alasan kenapa Hinata harus dibunuh, "dosanya". Tatkala bertemu pandang, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan senyuman sendu yang terulas di sana. Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum padanya, seolah gadis itu telah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Ah, bagaimana mungkin sang Uchiha melupakan bahwa Hinata adalah seorang genius? Genius baik hati yang tidak menggadaikan hatinya demi teori yang tidak manusiawi.

"Waktuku sudah tiba, ya." Hanya itulah frasa yang lolos dari mulut Hinata, membisukan anggota divisi lain, terlebih Sasuke.

Uchiha berdecak. Dia berjalan menghampiri Hinata lalu mendekap sang gadis tiba-tiba. Beberapa pasang mata terbuka lebar. Masih dalam keadaan mendekap sang gadis, Sasuke menoleh.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis ini terbunuh."

Ucapan mencengangkan dari Sasuke mengundang amarah Toneri dan anggota divisi lain. mereka tidak menyangka bahwa sang pembunuh jitu bisa berubah haluan menjadi pengkhianat. Dekapan Sasuke terlepas. Sang pemuda kini harus berhadapan dengan Toneri dan anggota divisi lain yang telah mengacungkan senapan masing-masing.

"Kedamaian?" Sasuke berdecih. "Konyol."

Sang pemuda lantas menembakkan peluru pada beberapa anggota divisi. Erangan, cipratan darah, dan suara daging terkoyak tersaji di depan Hinata. Pemandangan ini bukanlah pemandangan baru bagi sang gadis. Namun, ini kali pertama baginya memandang kejadian ini sebagai target. Inikah yang dirasakan korban-korbannya? Inikah yang mereka alami?

'Aku telah melakukan hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan ….'

* * *

Netra Hinata terbuka ketika merasakan sentuhan dingin di pipi. Sasuke berlutut di depannya. Darah mengalir deras dari dada sang pemuda.

"Jangan khawatir. Mereka sudah kubereskan."

Lavendel mengedar, memperhatikan seisi ruangan yang dipenuhi organ terburai, darah, manusia dengan tubuh terpotong sana-sini. Lantas, apa? Mereka berdua akan tetap dikejar Taka. Tak ada masa depan bagi mereka.

Menyadari ketakutan Hinata, Sasuke kembali mengusap pipi sang gadis. Napasnya tersengal. Satu rintihan dan sang pemuda ambruk dalam pangkuan Hinata.

"Aku telah memasang peledak di markas dan beberapa cabang. Taka sudah berakhir."

Peledak? Markas? Bagaimana dengan Uchiha lain yang bekerja di sana? Bagaimana dengan keluarga Sasuke?

Sasuke terbatuk. Darah berdesir dari sisi bibirnya.

"Uchiha sudah tamat, membawa kekejian manusia di dalam organisasi itu. Karena itu, tidak perlu cemas."

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa?" Tangis Hinata tak lagi bisa dibendung. Air mata melumer di pipi pualam sang gadis.

Sasuke kembali terbatuk. Hinata tahu sang pemuda tak lagi terolong. Genangan darah yang membanjiri _tatami_ menjadi bukti bahwa sang pemuda akan segera tutup usia.

"Aku mulai setuju denganmu. Aku merasa Taka bukanlah solusi, melainkan kekeliruan. Selain itu, mungkin inilah yang dinamakan cinta."

"Hinata, sebenarnya …." Sasuke mencengkeram bahu Hinata. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan air mata yang berlinang. Lantas, isakan terdengar dari sang Uchiha. Isakan penuh keputusasaan. "Sebenarnya aku masih ingin hidup. Aku belum ingin mati …!"

Hinata sontak mendekap Sasuke erat-erat. Pemuda dalam dekapan sang gadis menangis sejadinya, laksana seorang bayi yang ingin dikeloni sebelum tidur. Di akhir hidupnya, Sasuke meluapkan seluruh perasaannya dalam tangisan. Kesedihan, penyesalan, kesakitan, dan kebahagiaan. Sasuke berkorban demi dirinya. Pemuda itu menanggung semuanya. Dia menukarkan nyawanya dei Hinata karena tahu, dia tidak bisa memilih keduanya. Dia tidak dapat menyelamatkan dirinya dan Hinata sekaligus. Pemuda itu seperti perahu yang tersesat di tengah lautan dan mulai menemukan sebuah pulau untuk berlabuh. Dia membunuh banyak orang di luar organisasi dan kini membunuh semua orang di dalam organisasi.

Hyuuga Hinata memandang wajah pulas Sasuke. Isakannya redam. Jantungnya terhenti. Suhu tubuhnya mulai menurun. Sasuke telah tertidur. Kehidupan telah membuatnya lelah, membuat sang pemuda membutuhkan pengantar mimpi. Kehidupan telah membutakan sang pemuda. Namun, Hinata telah menuntunnya pada cahaya. Lentera tidur bagi sang pemuda. Raungan Hinata pecah, terdengar nyaring dan menyayat hati. Seperti lolongan serigala yang kesepian. Seperti lolongan anjing kecil yang mencari induknya. Raungan ini pula yang menjadi pengganti lonceng pergantian masa. Masa ketika proyek daur ulang dimusnahkan dari dunia. Masa ketika manusia mulai memahami bahwa kedamaian sejati tak akan pernah ada di dunia ini karena tiada manusia yang sempurna. Manusia sangat rentan terhadap kesalahan. Mereka bisa tersesat kapan pun dan melakukan kejahatan. Namun, di antara kotornya hati manusia, selalu ada ruang untuk kedamaian, baik bagi diri mereka maupun bagi orang lain yang mereka kasihi. Sesederhana itu.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thank you for reading_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
